


Marvel Fanart

by OrangeAxolotl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAxolotl/pseuds/OrangeAxolotl
Summary: I wanna keep my art up somewhere in case Tumblr sees fit to murder me in cold blood.





	1. Hawkeye

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170384302/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Spider-Man

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44403913680/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170383982/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170383912/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. The plot of every Stark Industries field trip fic

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/44403914180/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Irondad Portal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Irondad discord is whack, y’all. AUs up the wazoo. And since I played Portal again tonight, the flavor of the day is Irondad Portal AU, with Peter as Chell and Totally Omnipresent Neurosystematic Yobibyte System (TONY S) as Caroline/GLaDOS. We also have Steve Rogers as Wheatley and Ned Leeds as the Companion Cube.
> 
> This is such a dumb AU but I love it so much I’d do anything for it. 
> 
> TONY S is more of a dual personality than GLaDOS, with his human side fighting for dominance with his murdermachine side.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170384052/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170384092/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Various Characters

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170384192/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167906338@N08/46170384132/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She had to do it to 'em.


End file.
